


Erotyczne fantazje 74

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 74

Weiss zanurzyła głowę między nogi Ruby, wsuwając do środka swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi sromowe, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do wilgotnej cipki młodszej łowczyni.

Ruby oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej całe ciało dzięki długiemu i sprawnemu językowi jej kochanki. Orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Weiss jej sokami.


End file.
